housepetscomicfandomcom-20200217-history
All's Fair, Part 2
All's Fair, Part 2 is the 92nd arc in Housepets!. Characters *King *Bailey *Pit *Bino *Duchess *Falstaff *Truck *Itsuki *Tiger *Marvin *The Wolves Pack **Daryl **Other Daryl *Zach *Jessica *Rock *Keene *Jeeves *Melissa Monet Plot Continuing off from All's Fair, Part 1, King revels in Bailey's shocking news about her pregnancy. Bailey assures him he will be a great dad, and if he gets worried, just "trust his instincts." King replies that his instincts are telling him to panic. He's worried that the fair food will be bad for the puppies, but Bailey reminds him that they are dogs, and are bred to eat anything. This comforts King somewhat, although he visually stresses out when Bailey continues eating the food. The next morning, a showered Bailey and King are drying off, Bailey complaining about the drain being clogged. King kisses her paw, and Bailey asks if the puppies are still on his mind. King states that while he was panicky, he's now excited, but says that they are precious and need to be extra careful. Bailey replies that she understands, although later on, she recklessly drives a bumper car, with a frightened King in the passenger seat. At the eating contest, Pit Milton is hosting alongside a woman named Melissa Monet. Melissa announces that there are fifty-four contestants, mostly in part due to the animal participants. Pit explains that the goal is too eat the entire three course meal, and that only the top ten finishers will move into the semifinals. Pit then starts to slide across the table on his back extravagantly, and Melissa reminds him they aren't shooting a music video. King asks Bailey if she's gone to see the vet. She says she hasn't, but the lab tests confirmed the pregnancy. She tells King they can go once the fair is over, but King is still worried about possible complications. Bino is seen sitting at the dunk tank, insulting the two, until Bailey violently hits the target and knocks him in. Bailey wins a giant stuffed bear while Bino tells Duchess volunteering for charity is a great way to get rep. Before the contest, Falstaff meets Itsuki, saying that he's never seen a raccoon with his coloration. Itsuki corrects him, saying he's a tanuki, therefore he's more canine than raccoon. Falstaff taunts him, as he is not of the "masked brotherhood", but Itsuki confidently states that they've never seen the raw determination of a starving university student. Moments later, he throws up over a fence, having tasted a hot dog for the first time. The eating contest is put on a hold while the judges rule whether it's okay to sneak food into the contest. Bailey, eating a hot dog, asks King if he wants to go on the mini-coaster. King frustratedly tells Bailey she promised to take the pregnancy more seriously. Bailey assures him she is, she refuses anything firmer than a hug in her mid-section and claims the bumper cars were only as jostling as her morning jog. An upset King asks her about his peace of mind, but Bailey retorts that's his problem. She tells him he can go home and read if he wants, and King quickly leaves. The second round of the eating contest starts: the 72 oz. Porterhouse steak. Tiger is still going strong, Other Daryl is upset the steak isn't bigger, and Truck is feeling sick from the hot dog round. Falstaff encourages him to continue with his technique, but Truck vomits over the fence. Falstaff tells him that "reverse eating" happens when the food doesn't get down at the way. He tries to shake Truck to have the food "settle," but Truck cries that it's only making it worse. King visits the petting zoo, where he runs into Zach. Zach offers to lend him an ear, and King laments about Bailey's pregnancy to him. Without thinking, Zach asks who the father is. Later he is seen with Jessica, saying his words ran ahead of his thoughts, while Jessica asks if he wants the witnesses bruised or buried. Before the final round, Melissa interviews the finalists; Tiger and Other Daryl. She asks Tiger to who would he ascribe his success to. Tiger replies "me" which Marvin corrects to "meal providers." Other Daryl dedicates to his ma, who had taught him to "eat now or starve later." Daryl replies that he hopes she and his pappy find peace, affirming both are dead. Later on King finishes explaining his situation to Jessica. The possum concludes King doesn't trust Bailey. She tells him if he did, he would know Bailey knows her own limits, and that she is not fragile. She further explains that part of being in a relationship is being able to trust Bailey, and in turn Bailey will go to King when she needs help. Jessica asks if what she said is getting through to him, but King is mostly concerned that she called him "Shorty." Zach tries to pass off that she heard it in a rap song, but the possum doesn't know what that is. Pit announces the final round of the competition; a pie eating contest. Tiger sizes up Other Daryl, stating while that his appetite matches his own, he has willpower. Marvin reminds Tiger that Other Daryl beat him in the previous rounds by full minute, so Tiger resolves to cheat. King returns to Bailey, who tells him that she wants King to be happy, and that she appreciates his concern. King gives her a big hug and says that he made a promise to love and cherish her, not control her, and promises that nothing with get in the way of their celebration. Moments later, Bailey gets hit in the head by a pie. Two hours later, the news is covering an on-going, three-way pie fight. On one side are the Daryls, with Other Daryl eating the pies that he's hit with. On the other side is Tiger and Marvin; Marvin has no clue what Tiger was thinking he would gain, insinuating Tiger started the pie fight, and certainly wants no part of it. The reporter meets with the third side: King and Bailey. Bailey insists to the reporter that, being pregnant, she can't possibly be angry about being dragged into the fight, while King proudly announces he's the father. The two are gleeful at this turn of events. King cheers Bailey on as she ends up hitting Marvin with a pie, who was trying to escape over the puke wall. All the while, Pit watches on ecstatically, while Melissa starts calling around for a new internship. Other Daryl wins the eating contest by a huge margin and wins the grand prize of $5,000. Marvin argues that Tiger should've disqualified, but Pit says it's better TV, so they counted the pies that were eaten. Tiger wins the runner-up prize of $1,000, however Rock reminds him that 95% of it was garnished for blowing up his television studio. Therefore Tiger receives only $50, which Zach and Jessica force him to relinquish, as he owes Zach his paycheck money. After the pie fight, Zach, Jessica, King and Bailey are all at a diner. Jessica thanks Zach for getting her a smartphone. Zach says he needs to get a solar charger for her next, but she can charge it at his place when needed until then. King is exhausted from an exciting day. When the waitress comes and offers the group a meringue pie for dessert, Bailey and King pointedly decline. But Other Daryl, who is in the booth behind them, asks for some. At the end of the day, Keene is musing over the success of the fair to get the state tax of his back. Jeeves then hands him a fine from the city for having a massively unkempt yard. Keene then asks about his plan to turn the neighborhood into a state park. Events *We learn the parents of Miles, Daryl and Other Daryl are deceased. Trivia *The alt-text in Ears A Funny Story confirms that Jessica is now Zach's girlfriend. *The Japanese characters behind Itsuki in the background of the third panel of Kabuki Shout read 「ヨシ」 (yoshi), an interjection meaning "Okay" and often used as a rousing cheer like "Let's do this!" **The characters in the fourth panel read 「ゲボ」 (gebo), an onomatopoeia for throwing up. *The description in No Green On Me (Marvin...you've got red on you) is a reference to the 2004 zombie film Shaun of the Dead. *Bailey's line in Panicnic is used for the eighth ''Housepets! ''book, "Let Instincts Do Their Thing." Category:Story Arcs Category:2015 Category:Comics Category:King Saga Category:Multiple Parts